


Goodnight Kiss

by catiemo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short piece I wrote for Edwina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jensenacklesruinedmylife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenacklesruinedmylife/gifts).



            “Dean,” Sam mumbled from his bed.

            “What Sammy?” Dean groaned. They were too old to stay up half the night talking like they used to, and their dad was gone and Dean was trying to enjoy the fact that he didn’t have to share a bed with his rapidly growing brother.

            “Can I ask you a favor?”

            “It’s past midnight, can it wait until the morning?”

            “It’s just…I don’t think I’ll be brave enough to ask in the morning.” Dean sat up and knelt beside Sam’s bed.

            “You shouldn’t be afraid to ask me for anything,” he said.

            “I want you to kiss me,” Sam said, and just like that, he wasn’t just Dean’s kid brother anymore. He was a young man and attractive too. Dean knew these feelings were wrong, but damned if he didn’t want it too.

            “A night-night kiss? That’s it?” Dean joked and pecked him on the cheek.

            Sam sat up on the side of his bed. “That’s not what I meant, Dean, and you know it.”

            “Fine, one kiss, but no one finds out, okay?” Sam pulled Dean’s face toward his and claimed his mouth eagerly. If he only got one kiss, he was going to make it count.

            Dean found himself leaning further and further into the kiss and before he knew what was happening he was lying on top of Sam, his hand tangled in that luscious hair. They pulled apart to breathe and Dean could see the disappointment in his little brother’s face even as he said, “Thank you, Dean.”

            “Hey, you’re my brother and I’d do anything for you,” he brushed a lock of hair from Sam’s forehead before admitting, “Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if this happened again.”

            Sam smiled and leaned up to touch his lips lightly against Dean’s. “Is that a promise?”

            Dean couldn’t help a small laugh as kissed Sam again, slowly and sweetly. “Definitely.”


End file.
